Anko's Greatest Terror
by Angels-Gift
Summary: Summary: Anko swallowed, finding it difficult at the moment. She could feel it. It was staring at her again. Its dark eyes, hiding an unspeakable evil in them through a thin veil of innocence, burying a hole through her soul.


Anko's Greatest Terror

by Angels-Gift

Summary: Anko swallowed, finding it difficult at the moment. She could feel it. It was staring at her again. Its dark eyes, hiding an unspeakable evil in them through a thin veil of innocence, burying a hole through her soul. She glanced at the kunai in her pouch, a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Inspired by Anime's Echo's comment for my Morino Ibiki:Unscareable? story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

It was there. 

Every time she walked into the room, it was there.

Its silhouette haunted her every moment.

She had no peace in the morning and her dreams were filled with terror in the night.

Anko's eyes trailed everywhere but it, trying desprately not to look at the thing directly.

But she could still feel it.

Its dark eyes, hiding an unspeakable evil.

A thin veil of innocence, thin enough to throw normal people off.

But Anko was not normal.

No, she trained under a pedophile, snake-obsessed, hormonal imbalanced sannin (You all know it's true).

There was no way she was normal after the terrors of Orochimaru.

The grueling training.

The cold, calculating (and slightly perverted) snake eyes of a demented ninja.

The sponge baths.

Anko shuddered. Giving an old man a sponge bath is definetly one of the greatest terrors of her life.

Especially since Orochimaru altered his body.

Let me tell you, you don't want to see what's under that robe. . .

Okay. . . getting back on the subject.

After studying under the thing that was once half human, Anko knew what was right and wrong.

And **IT** was wrong.

Its dark, short, chubby form.

Its evil, demented and twisted eyes.

And not to mention, its voice.

The shrill, ungodly loud voice that was an equal of Uzumaki Naruto's voice and her own combined, chilled her to the very bone.

Grasping at her humanity. . .

Tugging at her soul. . .

Draining her of sanity. . .

Invading her mind with its twisted, evil voice. . .

It hurt her

Twisted her

Morphed her from a moderatly sane ninja to the chilled, horrified shell of what she was now.

Her eyes trailed down to her hands, which grasped toward the pouch at her leg.

Where her kunai were stored.

A gleam appeared in her eyes.

She could.

She** COULD**!

No one was around.

She could do it without getting caught. . .

Before the thing caught on to her plan. . .

. . .Before it could scream. . .

It automatically formed in her mind. . .What she should do. . .

The perfectly formed metal somehow found its way into her hand, begging her to be used. . .

To kill the thing before it cried. . .

Quietly, she moved toward it. . .While it slept quietly, waiting for anoher change to cry and haunt her once more. . .

So close. . .

Another step. . .

Raising the kunai over her head, Anko looked at the thing with a triumphant gleam in her eyes. . .

She brought the kunai down. . .

"ANKO!" shouted Ibiki, crossing his arms, an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"

The kunoichi turned to the interregator, silently cursing him to hell. An inch away from ending all her horrors. "Saving the world from that thing's horrors! Avenging my lost sleep hours. . . the lost parts of my soul. . .my SANITY!"

Ibiki sighed and shook his scarred head. "Anko, put the kunai down. You're not saving the world. You lost sleeping hours because of the fact you went to five straight parties in the last week. . . Your soul is still in you. . . and you never had any sanity to begin with."

Anko let out a loud scream, focusing her attention on the thing before her. "I don't give a damn what you say, Ibiki! I will end that thing before it ends me! I have so little time before it wakes up and haunts me again!"

Ibiki glanced at the object of the kunoichi's attention with a moderate expression. "Anko. . .It won't hurt you."

"Yes it will! It's planning in there, in it's evil little lair with its evil little eyes and its evil little hat! IT WILL!"

"Anko, do yourself a favor and put the kunai down. We all know it won't hurt you."

"I'll put the kunai down when I end its life! Its evil, Ibiki. We, Konoha ninja, took an oath to end the lives of any who are evil! **THAT THING IS EVIL**!"

"It's not evil."

"It's a monster!"

"It's not a monster."

"It's the terror of this world! An abomination of society! It's sole purpose is to torture me!"

"It's a **CLOCK**!"

Anko stopped her rant and threw a demented glare at Ibiki. "It's an evil mastermind!"

Ibiki sighed. "Anko, I highly doubt that a cuckoo clock can be defined as an 'evil mastermind', as you called it."

The other paid him no heed. "I'm still ending it! _**Ahhhhhhh**_!"

She brought the kunai down but it was blocked by the opening doors of the oncoming evil.

Anko fell to the ground, eyes shut tightly as she let out a loud, piercing scream, trying her best not to see or listen to the evil.

Ibiki watched the scene with an almost bored expression. Genma appeared beside him but stopped short as he watched the scene before him unfold. "Anko and the cuckoo clock again?" he questioned. "Still don't get what's so wrong about it."

"Can you not hear the stupid music? The evil little bird? The evil little hat? The evil little cane its carrying? Coming out of its evil little lair?" shouted Anko loudly, glaring at the clock before her.

The small, fat bird, carry a small cane and wearing a top hat, had just come out of the clock, chirping a high pitch song. Finishing, the bird closed its beak and turned back into the clock, doors shutting behind it.

Watching as Anko attempted to wrestle the clock off the wall, Ibiki sighed. "Wonderful gift to give to Anko, isn't it?" said Genma dryly, grinning.

"Remind me to kill Kakashi later on," said Ibiki, shaking his head. "Whatever gave him the idea of giving a psychopath like Anko a cuckoo clock that would make her even more psychopathic is beyond me."

"Somehow, I think he enjoys it," commented Gemna, grinning even wider.

Ibiki stared at the examiner. "What makes you say that?"

"The fact he's outside the window laughing his ass off is a clue."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that! 


End file.
